


Do It For The Sweetness

by LigerCat



Series: Snapshots [19]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Double Drabble, Gen, Humorous Ending, Star Wars References, bad joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigerCat/pseuds/LigerCat
Summary: A trip to the mall takes a turn to the dark side.





	Do It For The Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> Still don't own them.

"I wonder what happened." Phineas didn't need to specify what he meant, half the lights in the Danville Mall were out, casting large sections in shadow. Still, people went along with their day as though nothing was wrong.

Ferb shrugged.

"Do you think we should offer our help?" Phineas glanced at Ferb, who blinked.

Since they'd been sent off to find something to occupy their time while their mom did her shopping, it wouldn't hurt. Picking up on the confirmation, Phineas scanned the area for someone in charge. Leaving that to his brother, Ferb wandered over to look at some of the broken lights.

"Free sample?"

Ferb blinked at the young employee standing at a free sample table just within the shadowed section. After a second's thought, he walked over and picked up one of the samples.

With a barely noticeable smile, Ferb turned around and walked to the very edge of the shadows, but not out of them. He gave a sharp whistle.

Phineas stopped talking to a maintenance man a little ways away in the lit-up section to look at Ferb. "Yeah?"

Holding up the free sample, Ferb intoned, "Come to the dark side, brother. We have cookies."


End file.
